Talk:Pygmy Dragon/@comment-96.248.218.249-20180603131007
The final piece of lore nobody wanted. Done........Now we'll read this utterly random and somewhat horrible piece o' art. A dragon was born, but it was smaller. The dragons knew better and thought he was special, but in reality, he was special in the opposite way. When he got his swords, they were custom made for his small size. One day, the pygmy dragon saw a fellow adventurer looking for mushrooms. He attacked. Too bad for the pygmy dragon, that person had visited and negoitated with some spirits to increase his health capabillites. The pygmy ran in a triangular pattern, which the player thought was too hard to do. Once, it saw an invading money farmer. the dragon-life-stealing person laughed VERY HARD. The pygmy dragon threw a tantrum, charged up it's beam angrily, and aimed........ ZZZZZAAGGGGANGGGG! He was dead. The person forgot to sell his riches, and found a strange item. It was two tiny, tiny, tiny men leaning, which they leaned on his hand. He put them in his mouth, thinking it was food and ate them(What I think why its very RARE for this to give human element). The next day, the dragons found out he murdered an innocent mushroom seeker. The pygmy tried, but he put so much power into killing the mean man the other day, it ACTUALLY felt to the point where his stamina decreased somehow, so when he tried to defend himself, he froze up. They carried him away into a remote area of the frontir, right by the castle where the Dragon King lived with "The Being". The next morning, the castle was in ruins, the Dragon King ran away, with his weaponsmith friend into a nearby town. Somehow, the rebel dragon was VERY tough, and he couldn't kill it as easily, although it was SMALLER. Eventully it multiplied, but stopping alot because they had to hide. The other fantastic dragons went rouge and started trying to find a new leader. But they were constantly confused because of the many people who had great weapons and different styles. But they would never forget the Dragon King. Meanwhile, in a building where an old man lived, there was a man guarding it, for he was roommates and friends. The old man looked at the weaponsmith. He was selling weaker versions of a lance. He smiled. He wrote. We zoom out into an adventurer, who is trying to talk with the blank face of the guarding man. Then the ranger saw the old man, and asked "Who are you?". The old man looked. He smiled. I'm the dragon king, and I have the very first Dragon King Lance. The girl chuckled. "You're joking!". "No, really". "Prove it!". They both got their lances. The old man, suprisingly threw it, and made a hole in the wall, while a stubby part of the girl's lance blade stuck out on the other side. "You're paying me 1,000 gold, kid, I won the bet". "PSH, PROVE IT!" "Ask my friend, the weapon smith." ............What?........... Fin